


Melankolia minggu pagi

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nya yang saya maksud, adalah seorang laki-laki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melankolia minggu pagi

Sepuluh meter dari kamar saya ada sebuah binatu yang dijaga oleh dua bujang. Saya pastikan siang ini akan berkunjung ke sana. saya akan menggunakan paket kilat—tuntas dalam satu hari—untuk mencuci aroma tubuhnya yang masih menempel di tiap lipatan selimut, seprai, dan jas almamater. Sesudahnya saya akan pergi ke loteng, menjajarkan bantal-bantal di bawah matahari agar aroma sampo miliknya hilang pula.  
nya yang saya maksud, adalah seorang laki-laki.  
Dia terlalu banyak meninggalkan jejak; bisa bau, tulisan, foto, dan pesan singkat di ponsel. Tapi yang paling parah dari semua itu adalah ingatan. Kata seorang teman, ingatan terkadang datang seperti angin ribut, radio tua yang rombeng, atau puisi-puisi yang cerewet. Setiap barang yang saya sentuh, kata yang saya ucap, dan suara yang saya dengar selalu membawa ingatan-ingatan itu muncul ke permukaan.  
Entah sejak kapan pula, wajahnya mampu mengalahkan lelaki petualang—yang bertahun-tahun saya puja—dalam urusan ganggu-menggangu konsentrasi. Dan dia sudah mampu menjadi tokoh utama dalam semua cerita yang saya tulis.


End file.
